Hidden Innocent Soul
by shelooo
Summary: Luhan yang tidak tahu identitasnya yang baru,sampai-sampai suatu ketika ia bertemu dengan namja yang bernama Sehun dan ternyata ia adalah seorang Vampire,sekaligus orang yang mengubah hidup Luhan menjadi 180berubah dari yang aslinya.[HUNHAN MAINCAST,CHANBAEK&KAISOO SUPPORTCAST]RATED:M


Baca aja,cerita gaje

BL STORY!!DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

DON'T COPYBASH!!

JANGAN PM DI COMMENTRUANG OBROLAN!!TYPO(S)EVERYWHERE!!

Cerita milik saya!!Karakter milik Tuhan semata!!!

Main Cast:

Luhan (Xi Luhan)as Human

Sehun (Oh Sehun)as Vampire

Support Cast:

Baekhyun(Byun Baekhyun)as Human

Chanyeol(Park Chanyeol)as WereWolf

Jongin(Kim Jongin)as WereWolf

Kyungsoo(Do Kyungsooo)as WereWolf

Other Cast:

Oh Yesung(Kim Jong Woon)as Vampire

Oh Ryeowook(Kim Ryeowook)as Vampire

And Anymore

~Hidden Innocent Soul~

PRESENT

Di hari yang cerah ini,Luhan tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk pergi kekantin atau sekedar mencari ketenangan di perpustakaan,Ia sangat merasa lelah dan badmood sekali dihari ini,belum lagi ditambah dengan teman-temannya yang sedari tadi asyik berdebat tentang masalah pakaian yang akan dikenakan besok untuk pergi kemall.

"Lu,bagaimana pendapatmu?sweater sangat cocok sekali untukku kan?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu sama sekali tidak cocok untukkmu Baek..!!"Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi.

"Emmmhh..menurutku sweater sangat cocok untuk Baekhyun"Jawab Luhan dengan nada Sweatdrop.

"Kenapa?! padahalkan sweater lebih cocok untukku??!!"Balasan tak terima dari Kyungsoo dengan bentakkan.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo,terima saja kekalahanmu,kau memang tidak pantas untuk menggunakan sweater..Hhahaha"Jawab Baekhyun remeh.

"Hiiihhh..awas saja kau nanti,aku akan menggunakan pakaian yang lebih bagus dari sweater dan aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkanmu!!"

"Terserah kau saja..haha" Balas Baekhyun.

Dan akhirnya perdebatan tidak penting itu berakhir dengan sangat singkat(lama).Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng atas perilaku kedua sahabatnya itu.Waktu masuk sudah mulai,pelajaran berikutnya sudah dimulai,Luhan merasa sangat pusing dengan pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh guru Kim,Lalu dia mencoba untuk tidur sejenak dengan menaruh kepalanya diatas meja.

Flashback On

Pada suatu akhir pekan,Luhan dan Kyungsoo pergi kesebuah Mall yang berada dipusat kota,mereka berniat untuk mencoba sebuah restaurant cepat saji bernama Giant Burger."Luhan kau dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo dalam telfon."Aku ada dilantai bawah,Kemarilah!!" Balas Luhan."Lebih baik kau keatas saja,aku sudah berada disini dan Giant Burger-nya ada diatas!"

"Baiklah!"Balas Luhan.

Luhan sudah berada dilantai atas dan telah menemui Kyungsoo.Mereka berniat untuk memesan makanan namun setelah melihat kondisi restaurant yang sangat ramai dan antrian yang sangat panjang akhirnya mereka tidak jadi membeli ditempat itu."Bagaimana ini Kyungsoo?padahal kelihatannya enak sekali,tapi antriannya sangat panjang."

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan,kalau begitu kita beli ditempat lain saja." Balas Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa,mereka akhirnya membeli direstaurant cepat saji yang bernama WFC.

"Ditempat ini tidak terlalu panjang antriannya sepertinya."

"Yah..kau benar Luhan,ayo kita memesan lalu mencari tempat!"

"Baiklah Kyungsoo!!" Balas Luhan seru.

Lalu setelah beberap menit memesan mereka mencari tempat duduk yang dekat dengan kaca.

"Ayo kita duduk disana saja Kyungsoo,disitu sepertinya terlihat lebih nyaman."

"Ya,ayo kita duduk disana saja".

Saat sedang menikmati makan dan hendak menggigit bagian terakhir,tiba-tiba saja handphone Kyungsoo berbunyi dan menunjukkan nomor yang tidak jelas diketahui siapa pemiliknya.Lalu Kyungsoo mengangkatnya dengan rasa malas

"Yeoboseyo??Nugu?kenapa menelpon?.."

"KYUNGSOO...!!! TOLONG AKU!!!AKU DIBAWA OLEH SEORANG VAMPIRE,AKU TIDAK BISA MENJELASKANNYA JADI CEPAT-" Tiba-tiba telfon terputus dan Kyungsoo tahu itu adalah suara Jongin"Mate"nya.Ia seketika saja terkejut dan menarik tangan Luhan.

"Yaakk...Kyungsoo kenapa tiba-tiba menarikku?? kita mau kemana??"

"Ini penting Luhan,Jongin ditangkap oleh Vampire!"Jawab Kyungsoo tegas."MWO..!!!Jongin dibawa oleh Vampire??!!".

"Ya,maka dari itu kita harus segera menyelamatkannya!"

"Memang kau tahu dimana dia dibawa??"

"Yakk,apa kau lupa bahwa aku adalah WereWolf,aku kan memiliki kekuatan Telepati,tentu saja aku tau dimana keberadaan Mate-ku!!" Balas Kyungsoo.

"O..oo..oh iya ya,aku lupa kalau kau adalah seorang WereWolf hehe.."Jawab Luhan.

"Yasudah kalau begitu,ayo kita selamatkan Jongin kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi!!!"Jawab Kyungsoo tegas.

"Yakk,tambah kecepatanmu Kyungsoo!!" Lalu Kyungsoo menambah kecepatannya berlari.Dan ketahuilah fakta bahwa Kyungsoo menggendong Luhan.Memang mungkin saja ia bisa menggunakan alat transportasi untuk bisa sampai ketempat tujuan.Tapi,siapa yang mau mengantarkan orang kehutan??Lagipula Kyungsoo kan seorang WereWolf,buat apa ia menjadi WereWolf jika tidak bisa memanfaatkan kekuatan WereWolfnya yang bisa berlari dengan cepat itu?

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai ditempat tujuan.Luhan dengan perlahan turun dari punggung Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mulai menegakkan punggungnya dan melakukan sedikit peregangan otot.

"Dimana Jongin?Kau bilang dia berada disini?"

"Aku juga tidak tau,menurut telepatiku,dia tadi memang berada disini,entah sekarang berada dimana.Biarkan aku menggunakan Telepatiku,siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan keberadaannya!" Jawab Kyungsoo,"Baiklah"Balas Luhan.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Kyungsoo menegtahui dimana keberadaan Jongin."Aku tahu sekarang dia berada dimana!! Ayo ikuti aku,dia berada tidak jauh dari sini!!"

"Benarkah?! Baiklah kalau begitu".Lalu Luhan bejalan mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.Saat,mereka hampir sampai,Luhan dan Kyungsoo mendengar suara teriakan seseorang

"Sepertinya itu suara Jongin!!"

"Kau benar Luhan!! Ayo kita percepat perjalanan kita!!" Jawab Kyungsoo.

Sesampainya disana,mereka terkejut saat melihat seorang Vampire yang hendak menggigit leher Jongin."Aakkkhh LEPASKAN AKUU!!"

"HAHAHA..Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari genggamanku HAHAHA!!"

"Lepaskan MATE-KU!!"

"Apa kau bilang? Lepaskan MATE-mu?? Oooh.. jadi dia adalah MATE-mu??Hahaha..aku tidak akan melepaskannnya..Hahaaha!!"

"Kau kan seorang Vampire!! Bagaimana bisa kau menghisap darah seorang WereWolf??!! Bukankah Vampire tidak menyukai WereWolf??!! Bagaimana bisa kau menghisap darah tak suci kami??!!!!".

"Hmmm jadi kau belum mengetahuiku yang sebenarnya ya?? Hmm..aku adalah Vampire OLD,aku adalah Vampire penghisap segala darah!! Aku bisa meminum semua macam jenis darah,Bahkan aku bisa menghisap darah dari kaumku sendiri hahaha!!".

"APA!!! Jadi k-kkau..u s..sse...orang Raja Vampire??!!!"

"Yah seperti yang kau ketahui sendiri" Kata Sehun sambil mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menghisap darah MATE-ku!! Rasakan ini!!" Lalu Kyungsoo mulai menyerang Sehun dengan cakarannya.

"HHAAHA..KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENYERANGKU!!!" Sehun menahan serangan Kyungsoo dengan kekuatan perisainya.

"AAAKKKKHHH!!!"Teriak Kyungsoo kesakitan"KYUNGSOOO!!"Luhan berteriak lalu menangkap Kyungsoo yang terjatuh dari belakang.

"Kyungsoo,bertahanlah aku akan

menonglongmu hikkss-".

"Jangan Luhan,aku tidak apa-apa.."Jawab Kyungsoo parau.

"SIALAAAN LEPASKAN AKU VAMPIRE JELEK!!".

"KURANG AJAR KAU!!BAHKAN AKU LEBIH TAMPAN DARIMU SERIGALA SIALAAN!!"Sehun mulai geram dan hendak menggigit Jongin,namun tertahan saat Luhan berteriak.

"JANGAAAN!!LEPASKAN DIA!!"

Seketika suasana hati Sehun berubah,yang awalnya merasa marah dan murka seketika pudar begitu saja saat melihat wajah cantik seorang manusia yang bernama Luhan ini,Ia merasa bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta terhadap Luhan pada pandangan pertama.Matanya yang indah seperti rusa,hidung kecil mancungnya yang lucu,dan jangan lupakan bibir plum merahnya yang lembut dan sangat kenyal itu bisa membuat siapa saja ingin mencobanya.Aahh..melihatnya saja sudah membuat Sehun membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya dan Luhan.Ia merasa sangat ingin menjadikan Luhan sebagai miliknya.

"Baiklah,Aku akan melepaskan SERIGALA BRENGSEKK INI!! Tapi dengan satu syarat-" Sehun menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Apa syaratnya??" Jawab Kyungsoo parau dengan tubuh yang masih lemah dan terkapar ditanah.

"Kau harus menyerahkan teman laki-laki manismu itu padaku jika ingin aku mebebaskan MATE-mu!" Sambung Sehun sambil mengeluarkan smirknya.

Seketika semua orang terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun.

"T..tapi tidak adakah cara lain untuk membebaskan MATE-ku??"Jawab Kyungsoo dengan ketakutan.

"Tidak ada,hanya ini cara satu-satunya jika kau ingin MATE-mu kulepaskan jadi CEPAT KATAKAN KAU MAU ATAU MATE-MU AKAN KUBUNUH!!??!"Tanya Sehun dengan yang awalnya bernada

rendah,tiba-tiba menjadi tinggi.

"A..Aaku tidak tahu..hikkss hikkss-"Jawab Kyungsoo dengan parau sambil menangis.

"Kyungsoo.."Luhan merasa kasihan kepada Kyungsoo yang harus dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang berat,namun disisi lain ia juga merasa geram karena mengapa ia yang harus

menjadi taruhannya.

"Baiklah..aku akan menyerahkan sahabat manisku ini kepadamu"Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada parau dan putus asa.

"KYUNGSOO!!Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku??!!Tidakkah ada pilihan lain?!".

"Maafkan..a..aku Luhann..aku tidak ada pilihan lain,jika aku membiarkan MATE-ku mati,maka aku juga akan mati..hikss-"Balas Kyungsoo dengan tetap menangis.

Lalu Sehun menyungkurkan Jongin ke arah Kyungsoo.Lalu Kyungsoo menahan Jongin dari belakang lalu memeluknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,hikss..hikss aku akan menyerahkan diri kepadamu!!"Lalu Luhan berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Sehun.

"Nah..bagus,begitu baru yang kusebut sayang,Ayoo kemarilah!!Aku ingin mengusap air mata di wajah cantikmu itu"Kata Sehun sambil mengeluarkan smirknya.

Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya dalam dekapannya."Pergilah kalian!!Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan namja manis ini!!"Kata Sehun berusaha mengusir Kyungsoo dan Jongin.Kyungsoo dan Jongin lalu lari dan pergi dengan cepat,seperti angin.Luhan masih kaku dan ketakutan dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Siapa namamu cantik?"Tanya Sehun lembut,tidak sama seperti saat ia berbicara pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin."Na..nnamaku.. L..Luhan"Jawab Luhan dengan nada ketakutan dan ia masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bifang Sehun."Kenapa kau seperti itu sayang? Kau tak perlu takut atau malu kepadaku..aku tidak melakukan apapun yang menyakitimu,kemarilah lihat aku sayang".Mendengar kata-kata sayang dari Sehun itu seketika membuat Luhan blush,pipinya menjadi merah merona.Ia semakin tak berani untuk melihat wajah tampan Sehun.Namun, Sehun memegang ujung dagu Luhan dan mengangkatnya ke atas secara perlahan"Lihatlah aku sayang."

Sehun sangat merasa takjub dan blushing secara bersamaan saat melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah,dicampur dengan sisa-sisa air mata yang masih membekas dimata dan pipinya juga bibir plum mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka,menampilkan benang saliva yang terkait diantara bibir bagian atas dan bawah membuat Sehun ingin mencobanya,Karena sudah tak tahan.Akhirnya,Sehun mencium bibir plum Luhan dan mencoba untuk melumatnya sedikit.Luhan sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Sehun mencium dan melumatnya.Entah setan apa yang merasuki hati Luhan,Namun ia malah memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun,Ia juga sedikit menekan tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Emmpphh..!"Satu suara laknat berhasil lolos keluar dari mulut Luhan dan itu mberikan kesempatan seorang Oh Sehun untuk merasakan mulutnya yang hangat.Jangan salahkan Luhan jika ia memdesah seperti itu,salahkan Sehun yang memang dengan sengaja menggigit pelan bibir bawah Luhan saat berciuman,Lalu Sehun melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan dan mengabsen setiap gigi-gigi Luhan menggunakan

lidahnya,Keduanya semakin terlelap dalam ciuman itu.Luhan semakin kehabisan oksigen,lalu ia mulai meremas rambut Sehun perlahan,dan Sehun menyudahi mencium Luhan.Sekarang ia mulai berpindah ke leher putih nan mulus Luhan dan mulai mencumbui setiap inci leher Luhan mencium dan menjilat lalu,"AAKKKHH!!"Luhan berteriak kesakitan saat tahu bahwa lehernya digigit oleh Sehun,"Dengan begini,kau bisa menjadi milikku dan aku tahu kalau kaulah pemilik darah suci tersebut.."Jawab Sehun setelah menggigit leher Luhan dan menghisap banyak darah Luhan.Beruntung Luhan tidak merasa lemas karena kehabisan darah."Slurrpp..darahmu sangat manis sekali Luhan.."Kata Sehun lalu mengecup pipi Luhan.

"Sudah kuduga hikkss-hikkss kau akan menghisap darahku lalu menjadikanku sama sepertimu!"Jawab Luhan dan mulai menangis."Jangan bersedih Luhan,karena setelah ini aku akan membahagiakanmu,kau tidak akan pernah menyesal karena telah menjadi milikku."Balas Sehun lembut terhadap Luhan.

Sehun lalu menggerakkan tangannya kearah Luhan dan memberikan sihir kepada Luhan agar Luhan kehilangan semua ingatan tentang dirinya,Dan status Luhan yang baru yaitu menjadi seorang "Vampire".

Flashback Off

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya,Ia masih merasa pusing dan sekarang sepertinya pusingnya semakin menjadi-jadi,Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan ini dan-"BRAAK"Luhan jatuh pingsan dan kedua sahabatnya yang melihat itu segera menolong Luhan dan membawanya ke ruang UKS.

Sesampainya mereka di UKS,mereka segera menaruh Luhan kekasur dan membaringkannya disana.Beberapa menit kemudian,Luhan terbangun,ia membuka matanya secara perlahan dan mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan dan saat hendak bangun,ia meringis kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pening.Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya kala itu,langsung memegang punggung Luhan.

"Lu,jangan bergerak dulu sebaiknya kau kembali berbaring saja dulu!!Kau kan masih merasa pusing sehabus pingsan tadi!!"Baekhyun melarang sahabat mungilnya itu untuk tidak bergerak-gerak dulu karena dirinya sangat lemas.

"B..bagaimana bisa aku berada di UKS..perasaan tadi aku tidur dikelas.."Kata Luhan parau.

"Kau tadi memang tidur Luhan tapi setelah beberapa menit kau bangun lalu pingsan dan jatuh dari kursimu,untung saja aku dan Baekyun langsung menggotongmu dan membawamu ke UKS aku dan Baek sangat khawatir kepadamu Luhan!"Jelas Kyungsoo kepada sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong,bagaimana bisa kau lemas seperti itu Lu??Padahalkan tadi kita melihatmu masih baik-baik saja?".

"Ia kau benar Baek,aku juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa drop seperti itu".

"A..aku juga tidak tahu dengan keadaanku ini,Tapi yang jelas tadi aku merasakan pusing dan sakit kepala secara bersamaan..dan- kerongkonganku juga terasa kering.."Jawab Luhan dengan penuh kebingungan yang ada dikepalanya.Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi seperti ini,padahal saat pelajaran Guru Kim,Luhan masih baik-baik saja.Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa mual dan ingin muntah."Hoeekkk.."

"Luhan kau tidak apa-apa??!!"Teriak Baekhyun,Lalu dengan cepat Kyungsoo membawa Luhan ke kamar mandi.

"Luhan..,lebih baik kita kekamar mandi saja,aku tidak sanggup melihatmu sakit seperti ini"Kata Baekhyun dengan sedikit rasa jijik."Ayo Luhan kita kekamar mandi".Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan perlahan dan menggotongnya ke kamar mandi.

"Hah..hhah..hah"Desah Luhan kasar,ia merasa sangat kesakitan pada bagian kepala dan perutnya.

"Apa perlu aku membawamu ke ruang BK untuk izin pulang Lu?Kau tidak terlihat sehat,aku mohon jangan terus seperti ini!"Kata Kyungsoo khawatir,ia sudah tidak sanggyp melihat sahabatnya sakit seperti ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo,kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku,aku akan baik-baik saja setelah minum obat.."Jawab Luhan parau.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang akan baik-baik saja?!Lihatlah wajahmu yang pucat itu Lu,kau sudah terlalu Lu bahkan untuk berjalan saja kau tidak bisa!"Kata Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah yang masih prihatin kepada Luhan.

"Baiklah..baiklah aku akan menurutimu.."Balas Luhan pasrah dan tetap terdengar parau.

Lalu Luhan dan Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi.Kyungsoo tetap menggendong Luhan dengan tangan Luhan yang tetap bertumpu pada punggungnya."Ah...Luhan sebaiknya kau pulang saja,wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat"Kata Baekhyun yang terlihat khawatir saat melihat Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi."Aku memang berniat untuk mengantarnya pulang,dan aku akan meminta izin dulu dari guru BK agar Luhan diperbolehkan untuk pulang,dan ya!Kau jaga Luham selama aku pergi ke ruang BK".Jawab Kyungsoo panjang lebar kepada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah..!"Balas Baekhyun cepat.

Setelah Kyungsoo pergi,Baekhyun menjaga Luhan yang berada disampingnya.Ia menatap lama sahabatnya yang sedang terkulai lemas di ranjang tersebut.Ia merasa sangat iba dengan keadaan Luhan yang seperti ini.Ingin rasanya memiliki kekuatan untuk mengisi daya seseorang.Beberapa menit kemudian,Kyungsoo datang

"Luhan,ayo kita pulang!Aku akan mengantarmu menggunakan motorku!"Seru Kyungsoo sambil membangunkan Luhan yang tertidur.

"Emhh..Kyungsoo,apa kau sudah dapat izinnya?"

"Iya Luhan!aku sudah dapat izinnya.Sekarang ayo kita pulang!"

"Baiklah.."Jawab Luhan agak semangat.Ia merasa sangat senang sekali karena ia bisa pulang.Jujur Luhan masih ingin sekali berada disekolah,tapi mengingat kondisinya yang tak memungkinkan,ia memilih untuk pulang saja.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengantar Luhan sampai keparkiran.Setelahnya,Baekhyun meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dan Kyungsoo mengantar Luhan sampai kerumahnya.

Setelah sampai rumah Luhan,Kyungsoo langsung menurunkan Luhan.Setelahnya,Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya,tapi sebelumnya,ia tak lupa untuk berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo."Terima kasih Kyungsoo"

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan,dan maaf aku tudak bisa mengantarmu sampai kedalam karena aku harus segera kembali ke sekolah,dan jangan lupa untuk beristirahat dan makan.Aku pergi,sampai jumpa!!".

"Sampai jumpa juga Kyungsoo hati-hati dijalan!!".

Setelah itu,Kyungsoo langsung menancapkan gas dan pergi begitu saja dari Luhan setelah mengangguk untuk balasan"Ya" kepada Luhan.

Lalu setelah itu,Luhan masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju tangga karena kamarnya berada diatas.Keadaannya masih sangat lemas sekarang,dia masih tidak habis pikir,kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa sakit seperti ini,yang dia tahu,sebelum ia sakit,ia merasa ada yang aneh pada gusinya.Ia tak tahu bahwa gigi taringnya telah berubah menjadi gigi ala vampire.

Jam sudah memasuki waktu makan malam dan Luhan masih tertidur karena ia masih merasa kesakitan seharian."Krieet"perlahan-lahan,pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja cantik yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Luhan yaitu Sungmin yang sedang membawa sebuah nampan berisi mangkuk sup jamur dan segelas air putih diatasnya.

"Sayang,makanlah ibu sudah membawakan makanan untukmu"perintah sang ibu lalu menaruh nampan beserta isinya itu diatas sebuah laci kecil dekat dengan ranjang anaknya tersebut.Tak lupa ia juga membangunkan anaknya yang masih terlihat mengantuk itu.

"Sayang bangun,ini sudah waktunya makan malam."

"Euughh,i..ibu?"

"Bangun sayang,kau harus makan,kau kan sedang sakit?"Perintah Sungmin lembut.

"Emmh,iya ibu"Jawab Luhan dengan wajah cemburut dan nada datar.

"Mau ibu suap atau kau yang makan sendiri?"

"Aku makan sendiri saja bu"

"Yasudah kalau begitu,jika sudah selesai panggil ibu,Arraseo??"

"Eum,Ne!!"Jawab Luhan cepat dengan nada yang lucu sambil mengaggukkan kepalanya kebawah.

Beberapa menit kemudian,Luhan selesai dengan makannya,namun dia masih belum ingin memanggil ibunya untuk mengambil alat makannya yang sudah kotor.Setelah meneguk tegukkan terakhir dari acara minumnya,Luhan tertarik untuk melihat keluar jendela,mengingat hari ini adalah tanggal 3 diawal november.Berarti tandanya ini sudah memasuki pertengahan musim gugur.

Luhan melangkah pelan dari kasurnya menuju ke jendela kamarnya yang berada tepat didepan ranjangnya.Ia bisa merasakan aura yang berbeda disaat ia melangkah menuju jendela.Ia merasa sangaaaat bahagia setiap kali melihat bintang.

Setelah sampai didepan jendela kamarnya,dengan sigap,Luhan membuka tirai jendela dan kaca jendelanya."Kriiet"bisa ia lihat betapa indahnya bintang-bintang itu yang terlihat seperti melayang diatas langit.Berkelap-kelip indah rupawan

Betapa menakjubkannya bisa melihat bintang malam yang bersinar begitu terang.Luhan sangat ingin sekali bisa membuat permohonan,tetapi sayangnya,tidak ada bintang jatuh sama sekali.Bintang jatuh memang tidak bisa sembarang muncul setiap saat.Bintang jatuh hanya dapat jatuh setiap 1 tahun sekali atau 4 bulan sekali.Itupun tergantung jenis bintang jatuhnya.Sejujurnya,bintang jatuh bukanlah bintang yang jatuh,tetapi komet yang melintasi permukaan bumi secara cepat.Itu adalah kejadian yang langka.

Beberapa menit kemudian,Luhan memejamkan matanya perlahan,hanya untuk beberapa saat.Ia ingin merasakan angin malam masuk ke pori-pori kulitnya lalu menuju tulangnya yang rapuh.Lalu ia hirup dalam-dalam angin malam yang menurutnya tidak dingin seperti biasanya dan ia juga merentangkan tangannya lebar.Hanya untuk sesaat saja ia ingin bisa merasakan suasana ini.Sudah lama sekali,ia ingin bisa merasakan nikmatnya melihat bintang dan merasakan angin malam yang sejuk.

Namun sayangnya,Luhan terlalu sibuk untuk hal sederhana seperti itu.Padahal,bintang selalu muncul setiap hari,tapi ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri,apalagi pada saat malam hari.Ia harus selalu mengerjakan tugas-tugas rumah yang diberikan oleh guru-gurunya disekolah.Lalu saat pagi hari waktu subuh,ia gunakan untuk waktu belajar.Luhan memang namja yang pandai.Ia tak pernah melewatkan satu soal sekalipun.Karena baginya,belajar itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan kedua,setelah melihat bintang-bintang ini.

Puas dengan moment seperti ini,ia tak mau berlama-lama untuk merasakan ini.Ia sudah mulai mengantuk semenjak selesai memakan makanannya.Lalu Luhan mulai mengembalikan posisi tangannya seperti semula.Perlahan ia mulai menggosok matanya yang terasa perih,akibat mengantuk.

Lalu ia menutup kembali kaca jendela dan juga tirai jendelanya secara bersamaan.Setelah itu,Luhan kembali berjalan kearah ranjangnya.Lalu ia mengambil peralatan makan dan nampannya.Dibawalah benda kotor itu kedekat pintu kamarnya.Ia membuka pintu itu,lalu menaruh alat makan dan nampan itu diluar pintu,tepatnya dibawah pintu.

Lalu Luhan mulai memanggil ibunya dengan nada agak merengek."Eommaa~aku sudah selesai!"Lebih terdengar seperti rengekan seorang bayi sepertinya,hihi.

Lalu ibunya datang menuju kelantai atas untuk menemui anaknya."Ada apa sayang?Oh..sudah selesai ya makannya?Setelah ini minum obat ya?Airnya sudah ada didalam"Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar pada anaknya.Tak lupa ia juga mengambil peralatan makan anaknya.Luhan sama sekali tak membalas perkataannya.Ia masih menggosok-gosok matanya yang perih karena mengantuk.

Setelah ibunya pergi,Luhan segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan kembali keranjangnya.Sebelum tidur,ia tidak lupa untuk meminum obatnya terlebih dahulu.Mengingat ibunya tadi telah berpesan.Ia lalu mengambil gelas berisi air putih dimeja nakasnya dan juga obat yang berada tepat disebelahnya.Ia lahap dan telan satu persatu obat yang berjumlah 3 itu.

"Gluk..gluk.."Lebih terdengar seperti suara ikan yang bernafas diair.Lucu sekali.Setelah selesai meminum obatnya,Luhan lalu menarik selimitnya secara perlahan keatas.Sampai menutupi setengah dari lehernya.Ia pun akhirnya tertidur lelap dengan sendirinya.

Satu,dua,tiga,"kriiingg!!"Alarm Luhan berbunyi sangat keras sampai-sampai membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur lagi.Luhan masih sangat merasa mengantuk,walau ia sudah tidak pusing dan mual seperti saat kemarin.Ia merasa sangat mengantuk sekarang.Tapi Luhan tetaplah Luhan,ia bukan namja pemalas yang selalu melambat-lambatkan dirinya hanya untuk meraih masa depan.Luhan tidak mau menjadi anak pembolos.

Lalu Luhan mulai bangkit dari kasurnya setelah ia mematikan alarmnya.Luhan masih terduduk untuk mengumpulkan nyawa-nyawa setelah tidur.Setelah dirasa cukup,Luhan berdiri dan mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan.Berjalan agak sedikit terhuyung.Ia menuju kamar mandinya yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

Hanya butuh 20 menit untuknya mandi,Luhan bukan tipe orang yang suka berlama-lama dikamar mandi hanya untuk bernyanyi seperti orang pada umumnya.Luhan keluar dengan rambut yang setengah basah dan handuk yang melilit disekitar daerah bawahnya.Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya,Luhan segera memakai seragamnya dengan cepat.

Setelah itu,ia segera mengambil tasnya lalu turun kebawah dan menuju dapur untuk sarapan."Glup..glup"Luhan segera mengahbuskan susunya dengan cepat,ia biasa sarapan hanya dengan meminum susu saja."Luhan jangan cepat-cepat!nanti tersedak!"Kata Sungmin tegas kepada anaknya."Aku harus cepat eomma,nanti aku bisa terlambat!"Kata Luhan cepat.

Lalu setelah itu,Luhan segera berpamitan kepada Sungmin(ibunya) dan keluar dari rumah.Luhan segera berlari menuju halte bus.Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.15,hanya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk bisa sampai kesekolah Luhan.Jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Luhan,tetapi akan memakan waktu banyak jika menggunakan sepeda atau berjalan kaki.

Disisi lain,seorang pemuda bersurai hitam,sedang membereskan berkas-berkasnya dan mulai bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantornya itu.Seorang namja yang terkenal sebagai ceo yang dingin dan juga angkuh itu,tidak pernah sedikitpun,melakukan kecerobohan.

Ia kemudian merapikan dasinya yang agak berantakan,lalu mulai menyeruput sedikit sisa kopinya sampai habis.Setelah itu,ia segera mengambil tasnya dan bergegas menuju kekantornya tersebut."Sudah pukul 06.17,aku harus segera kesana tepat 06.25"Ucap Sehun cepat.Lalu Sehun segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas keluar dari apartemennya setelah ia menutup dan menunci apartemennya.

Sehun telah sampai diparkiran dan mencari mobil merek Hyundainya,setelah menemukan mobilnya,ia segera menyalakan mobilnya lalu masuk dan langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat dan berhati-hati.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang,Sehun sangat merasa lelah"Haahh.."Desah Sehun kasar.Ia sangat merasa lelah dengan semua barang-barang penting yang ada dimejanya.Ia segera membenarkan posisi duduknya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku,terutama bagi tangannya yang digunakan untuk bekerja.

Ini waktunya Sehun seorang boss yang terkenal akan keangkuhannya untuk merehatkan dirinya.Saat ia hendak mengambil handphonennya untuk menelpon nomor yang tadi sempat tak terangkat olehnya,Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan masuk keruangannya

"Maaf tuan,saya membawakan makan siang yang tadi tuan pesan"Kata Pelayan itu kaku.

"Baiklah,taruh saja dimejaku.Nanti aku akan mengambilnya!"Ucap Sehun cepat.

Sehun segera mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon kembali nomor dari seseorang yang tadi tak sempat terangkat olehnya

"Yaakk,ada apa?!Kenapa kau menelponku?!"

"Santai saja hyung,aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu bahwa aku telah menemukan darah suci!"

"Benarkah?!Jadi bagaimana caranya untuk menangkap orang itu?!"

"Tenang saja hyung!!Aku sudah menemukan rencana yang tepat untuk menculik orang itu!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu,terima kasih karena kau telah memberi tahuku.Aku selalu menunggu info terbaru darimu."

"Tidak masalah hyung,aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu karena kau telah mau menungguku,dan ya!!aku akan mengirimkan info tentang manusia itu kepadamu!"

"Apa-apaan kau?!!Aku menunggumu bukan untuk hal seperti itu!!Aku menunggumu untuk urusan kepentingan,bukan untuk omong kosong seperti itu!!"

"Haha..iya iya hyung,aku hanya bercanda dan maaf hyung jika aku telah menghancurkan acara makan siangmu.Kita harus mengakhiri pembicaraan sampai disini!!Bye bye hyung~muach"

"Pipp!"Sehun langsung mematikan telfonnya tanpa menanggapi perkataan dari Mark adiknya itu.Ia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi perkataan omong kosong seperti itu.Sehun adalah orang yang sangat dingin.Walaupun itu adalah adik Sehun tercinta,namun Sehun yang dingin tetaplah Sehun yang dingin.Tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkan sifat yang telah ditakdirkannya itu.

Pukul 15.10,telah menunjukkan waktu pulang,Luhan bergegas membereskan buku-bukunya dan mengambil tas lalu segera keluar menuju pintu kelas.Ia segera bergegas menuju halte bus dan menunggu bus selama beberapa menit.Ya!!kedua sahabat Luhan memang tidak masuk hari ini.Luhan tidak tahu apa alasannya kedua sahabatnya itu tidak masuk hari ini.

Kabar burung yang Luhan dengar dari sekertaris kelas,mengatakan bahwa kedua sahabatnya tidak masuk karena sakit.Luhan tahu mengapa kedua sahabatnya tidak masuk secara bersamaan.Kalaupun itu suatu kebetulan,tidak mungkin seperti ini.Luhan memang masih penasaran dengan alasan ketidakhadiran sahabatnya itu.Ia tahu bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu tidak masuk karena suatu hal yang konyol.Walaupun ia mencari tahu,buat apa ia mencari tahu sesuatu hal yang ternyata sebuah omong kosong atau kekonyolan tersebut?Lebih baik Luhan membaca buku biologinya saja daripada mencari tahu alasan kedua sahabatnya tidak masuk.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu.Akhirnya bus telah datang.Luhan segera melangkah menuju bus tersebut.Saat hendak masuk,tiba-tiba seseorang menghentikan langkahnya dengan menahan tangannya.Saat Luhan berbalik,Luhan sangat terkejut karena dirinya disekap dan-!

To Be Continued

Hai semuanya!!selamat datang dicerita baru aku!!dari seorang penulis fanfic yg baru netes(plakk)maksudnya dari penulis fanfic yg masih amatiran kyk aku.Gimana ceritanya??Aneh ya??Ini adalah cerita pertamaku sekaligus cerita pertama kali yang aku publish.Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ceritaku yang aneh ini.Jangan lupa review,vote commentnya ya?!!Tanpa kalian,mungkin cerita ini gk bakal berkembang.

Aku bener-bener butuh ide dan referensi dari kalian semua!!Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!!Bye bye~

Oh iya,Mark disitu bukan Mark GOT7 ya!Tapi itu Mark dari NCT dan untuk penjelasan tentang Old vampir,Old vampir adalah vampir terkuat dan tertua(jenis tertentu)yang bisa menghisap segala darah,termasuk dari kaumnya sendiri.Old vampir biasanya adalah seorang pangeran mahkota atau raja vampir.

Untuk soal bintang jatuh,itu aku dapatkan dari buku perbintangan aku dan ingatan tentang perbintangan dari pelajaran tentang galaksi waktu smp.

Untuk adegan Chanbaeknya nantikan di chapter selanjutnya~

#sebenernya aku udah nyimpen chapter 2 nya dalam bentuk draf,cuman itu aku publish satu chapter dulu karena pingin tahu perkembangan cerita di chapter ini.Kalau nanti yang baca vote bnyk,maka aku lanjutin.Aku bukan author kyk yg lainnya.Aku autgro yg berusaha untuk terus up.Jadi jgn bersedih dan terus enjoy ama ceritaku.Bye~


End file.
